Hot Night in December
by WolfieHunieBearieNini9488
Summary: [Sequel FLOWER] Ditembak sekaligus ditinggal sementara oleh sang mantan Ketua OSIS ke Jerman membuat Baekhyun merasa bodoh. "Dia datang dengan tiba-tiba dan meninggalkanku seperti ini?" - Baekhyun. Di malam Desember yang dingin ada sesuatu yang dapat membuat Baekhyun merasa hangat atau panas? ChanBaek, BoyXboy, menjurus ke rated M but, masih aman sih kataku RnR please?


Udara dingin di bulan Desember sungguh menusuk kulit, ditambah saat ini sudah memasuki pukul sebelas malam. Untung saja dua orang dengan tinggi berbeda yang sedang berjalan –menyisiri pertokoan yang mulai tutup– menggunakan mantel yang cukup tebal, menjaga tubuh mereka agar tetap hangat. Satupun dari mereka tidak ada yang membuka suara, hanya genggaman tangan yang erat diantara mereka menandakan jika rasa rindu yang sudah mereka tahan selama 3 tahun berakhir.

Sampailah mereka di depan sebuah apartemen sederhana di sebuah jalan yang cukup sempit. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan masuk, mereka menuju ke apartemen dengan nomor pintu 22 milik Baekhyun. Selama perjalanan, dari lobi apartemen sampai mereka menaiki tangga –karena di sini tidak ada elevator–, Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru tempat yang mereka lewati. Baekhyun jengah sendiri melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu, seolah-olah Chanyeol sedang menilai tempat ini dan itu menyebalkan.

"Berhentilah melihat sekitar seperti itu!" – _Seolah kau sedang berada di hutan rimba dan hewan buas bisa menerkam dirimu kapan saja!_ Batin Baekhyun.

"Hm, aku pikir sebaiknya kau pindah ke apartemenku." Chanyeol masih saja melihat sekitarnya.

"Apa? Apa yang kau bilang tadi?" Baekhyun berteriak cukup kencang di koridor yang menuju ke kamarnya, langkahnya otomatis terhenti ketika kalimat yang dirasakan Baekhyun _menghina_ nya itu masuk ke pendengarannya.

"Tinggal bersamaku, di apartemenku." Saat ini Chanyeol tengah mentap lurus ke arah mata Baekhyun yang masih membola.

"Kau berkata seperti itu setelah melihat sekitar apartemenku, seolah kau berkata jika aku tinggal di tempat yang tidak layak." Baekhyun menatap sengit ke arah Chanyeol.

"Memang benar." Dengan entengnya Chanyeol berkata seperti itu sambil kembali menelisik beberapa sudut yang bisa dia tangkap.

Baekhyun membuang napasnya kasar, ia dengan sedikit kasar melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol dan berjalan cepat ke arah pintu apartemennya yang berada di ujung koridor ini. Well, Baekhyun sedang kesal sekarang. Ia tahu jika apartemen sederhana inilah yang mampu ia sewa dengan hasil kerjanya, walaupun sederhana dan tidak semewah milik tuan Park Chanyeol –yang sedang mengikutinya di belakang– tetapi apartemen ini tidak terlalu buruk seperti apa yang terdengar dari mulut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan kunci apartemennya dari saku mantel dan mulai membuka pintunya dengan kasar, ia cepat masuk dan segera menutup pintunya. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak cepat untuk menahannya. 

"Kau, singkirkan tanganmu!" Baekhyun menatap judes Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum bodoh di depannya.

"Ey, maafkan kata-kataku tadi ya. Jadi, biarkan aku ikut masuk." Chanyeol dengan tidak sopannya mendorong pintu tersebut, memaksa masuk.

"Kau itu sopan sekali ya? Aku tidak tahu jika mantan ketua OSIS ini tidak memiliki tata krama." Baekhyun menutup pintunya, menguncinya dan berjalan mendahului Chanyeol yang kembali asik menelisik isi apartemennya.

Jika kita masuk ke apartemen Baekhyun, pertamakali kita akan melihat sebuah ruang yang cukup besar dengan sofa kuning dengan karpet bulu hijau di bawahnya. Tak jauh d depan sofa terdapat sebuah televisi di atas sebuah meja kecil dengan DVD player dan beberapa koleksi kaset di sana. Di samping itu ada sebuah lemari buku yang tak terlalu besar, penuh terisi buku dengan sampul yang berwarna-waarni.

"Lumayan." Chanyeol masih menatap sekeliling sebelum ia duduk di sofa kuning Baekhyun.

"Jika kau tak berhenti –melakukan hal tak berguna itu–, pintu keluar berada di sana tuan." Baekhyun baru saja dari dapur menghampiri Chanyeol dengan dua buah mug cokelat panas di tangannya.

"Oh, terimakasih." Chanyeol menerima satu mug yang disodorkan Baekhyun.

"Hn, lepas mantelmu! Aku akan menyimpannya." Baekhyun menaruh mug miliknya di meja nakas di samping sofa.

"Kau memang calon istri yang baik ya." Chanyeol membuka mantelnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Bakhyun dengan senyum menggodanya.

"Kata siapa aku mau jadi istrimu?" Baekhyun memasang wajah masamnya dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Seperti strawberry, asam-asam manis dan merah.

"Ey, jadi itu kamar kita?" Chanyeol berteriak ketika Baekhyun membuka salah satu pintu yang ada di depannya dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kamarku." Baekhyun keluar dari sana, ia menekan perkataannya.

"Hm, jadi kau mengundangku? Memberitahuku jika itu kamarmu?" Chanyeol semakin menggoda Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah duduk di bawah sofa–di atas karpet bulunya–setelah ia menyalakan televisi dan mengambil mug cokelat panasnya.

"Bisakah kau diam?" Baekhyun masih mengarahkan matanya ke arah acara komedi yang tengah tayang saat ini.

"Kenapa kau galak sekali sih? Aku baru pulang dari Jerman, 3 tahun juga kita tak bertemu." Chanyeol mendengus sebal, ia menyruput cokelat panasnya sedikit-sedikit.

Tak ada respon dari pria manis tersebut memunculkan ide di otak bejat Chanyeol. Ia menaruh cokelat panasnya di meja nakas, ia dengan gemas mengangkat Baekhyun yang terduduk di karpet bulu berpindah ke pangkuannya, membelakanginya.

"Hey, aku memegang cokelat panas. Kalau tumpah bagaimana?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang berada di belakangnya yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu taruh saja." Chanyeol merebut mug tersebut dan menaruhnya di sebelah mugnya.

Chanyeol bersandar pada sandaran sofa, ia melingkarkan tangannya di perut Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menerima perlakuan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersipu, ia menyentuh tangan Chanyeol yang melingkari perutnya.

"Hey, sandarkan tubuhnmu."

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Kau akan sulit bernapas." Baekhyun pikir jika ia bersandar pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol akan terhimpit dan sulit bernapas.

"Kau pikir aku tertimpa beton ratusan kilo? Sudahlah, lakukan saja."

Dengan ragu Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada Chanyeol, kepalanya terkulai tepat di pundak kiri Chanyeol, sedikit bergeser untuk menyamankan posisi. Chanyeol menurunkan kepalanya menuju pundak Baekhyun, sedikit keras saat mengambil napas. Chanyeol berusaha menikmati aroma Baekhyun yang menguar. Astaga, selama 3 tahun dan ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol sedekat ini dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap langit-langit apartemennya sambil memainkan jari-jari Chanyeol yang masih berada di perutnya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Suara _deep_ Chanyeol membuat bulu halus di sekitar lehernya meremang.

"Aku juga, Chanyeol." Baekhyun menghadap belakang, menatap wajah kekasihnya dan tersenyun manis.

"Jangan membuatku lepas kendali sayang." Chanyeol dengan cepat mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Baekhyun.

"Bukannya kau ke sini memang untuk lepas kendali." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan.

Hanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat sembuat merah kembali menghiasi wajah kekasihnya. Chanyeol menghela napas, kekasihnya ini pemalu tetapi kata-katanya kok bisa mengundang begitu? Chanyeol ingin memastikan sesuatu, ia akan melakukannya untuk mengetahuinya.

Dengan pelan Chanyeol menyusuri tengkuk Baekhyun dengan hidung mancungnya, ke atas dan kebawah, begitu seterusnya. Dilanjutkan dengan memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil, gigitan-gigitan kecil dan hisapan-hisapan pelan. Baekhyun sedikit bergetar menerima perlakuan Chanyeol, ia memang sengaja mengundang Chanyeol untuk melakukan itu.

"Bolehku lanjutkan?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar serak, Baekhyun melemas seketika.

Baekhyun tak berbicara apapun selama dua puluh detik. Hal itu membuat hati Chanyeol gusar, takut apa yang ia lakukan membuat Baekhyun takut.

Baekhyun beralih menatap Chanyeol dengan memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, hal itu sukses membuat Chanyeol hilang kendali dan langsung menyerang bibir Baekhyun. Mengecupnya, menghisapnya, melumatnya, menjilatnya, Chanyeol sukses membuat desahan Baekhyun terdengar di antara kegiatan mereka.

"Anh... ngh, ah! Cha–Chanyeol, akh!" Baekhyun mengerang dengan keras ketika jemari Chanyeol sudah bermain di daerah dadanya. Astaga, ia benar-benar tidak menyadari pergerakan Chanyeol.

"Kau menggairahkan sayang, desahanmu, sebut namaku sebanyak yang kau mau." Chanyeol menggigit daun telinga Baekhyun pelan, dilanjutkan dengan menjilatnya sensual.

Jemari Chanyeol bergerak turun dari dada Baekhyun, menyusuri kulit perut Baekhyun yang halus dan berheni di tepian celana panjang Baekhyun. Chanyeol dengan terburu-buru menuruni resleting celana tersebut dan menurunkan bagian pinggangnya hingga berada di paha Baekhyun. Oh astaga, tangannya saat ini mengelus milik Baekhyun pelan.

"Ngh Chan, jangan seperti itu!" Baekhyun gemas sendiri, dari tadi Chanyeol hanya mengelusnya.

Pergerakan Chanyeol terhenti membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. Chanyeol yang sedang terdiam dengan pandangan yang mengarah ke matanya.

 _Astaga, apa dia tak ingin melanjutkannya? Apa aku salah bicara?_ – Baekhyun panik.

"Chan–" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, napasnya terasa berat dan hangat menerpa wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini, kau harus bertanggung jawab Baek." Chanyeol menyeringai membuat tubuh Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

Chanyeol melepas celana Baekhyun seluruhnya, meninggalkannya hanya dengan baju dan celana dalam. Baekhyun mengerang terus, ia tak bisa berhenti saat lidah sang kekasih membelainya di dalam ciuman lembut tapi panas itu. Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan mereka, Baekhyun terengah dengan wajah yang memerah. Chanyeol tersenyum dan membalik tubuh Baekhyun dengan mudah menghadapnya.

"Kita ke kamarmu." Kalimat sederhana Chanyeol hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun seperti koala dalam pelukannya. Mereka melanjutkan pagutan mereka dalam perjalanan menuju kamar Baekhyun. Sampai di depan pintu, dengan pelan mendorong pintu tersebut. Setelah masuk beberapa langkah ke dalam, Chanyeol menendang pintu tersebut dengan kencang dan tanpa berbalik. Hormonnya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun, ia harus segera _menuntaskan_ nya bersama kekasihnya.

Desahan dua orang yang saling beradu di tengah malam, dua orang yang tidak akan merasakan dinginnya udara bulan Desember walaupun mereka saat ini sedang tak memakai apapun pada tubuh mereka, saling berbagi kerinduan yang sudah membucah setelah ditahan selama 3 tahun. Biarkan mereka menghabiskan malam _panas_ di bulan Desember ini. Panas di bulan Desember? Apa kau bercanda?

 **THE END**

Maafkan dakuh yang tak kuat melanjutkan _**scene na'ena,**_ aku kuatnya baca doang *tampar* kalau untuk buat, sungguh diragukan. Jadi mohon maaf jika _readers_ kecewa. Ngomon-ngomong kalau ada yang mau request ff bisa review aja, pair ChanBaek boleh, SeKai boleh. Ada yang suka Meanie? SeokSoon? Hehe saya lagi suka mereka. Sebenernya yang buat aku semangat buat ff itu review kalian. Setiap kata yang kalian ketik itu buat saya berapi-api buat ngetik.

 _Astaga, ada aja yang masih mau lanjut/baca ff gua yang secara penulisannya masih acak-acakkan?_ – **Wolfie** _ **baperan**_ **2K18.**

Jadi tolong _review_ nya untuk perbaikan dan penyemangat saya dalam dunia penulisan ini ^^ maaf untuk beberapa cerita yang _stuck_ , saya belum bisa melanjutkan. (ps: pengendeh kalian nanya-nanya soal aku wkwk, apa aja *tendang*)

Salam penuh cinta :* – **Wolfiehuniebearienini 3**


End file.
